


The Clinic

by TheVioletSunflower



Series: Re-gender-ation [2]
Category: Doctor Who, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Jon is a time lord, The Doctor is a good mother, Trans Jon, Two thousand words of trans self-indulgance and wish fulfilment, i don't know what to say about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVioletSunflower/pseuds/TheVioletSunflower
Summary: The Doctor takes Jon to an alien planet to help him medically transition his newly regenerated body.
Series: Re-gender-ation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683457
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	The Clinic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Biology 101](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059492) by [Kaiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiel/pseuds/Kaiel). 



> You really should read the first work in this series first to make this one make sense. And ideally also Biology 101 by Kaiel. For those who don't, Jon is a time lord, the Doctor has adopted him, he recently regenerated into a body that others would designate as female and now he wants to transition back to male like he was before the regeneration.
> 
> Many thanks to Rae, who is far better at naming aliens and planets than I could ever hope to be.
> 
> Fair warning: this is pretty much just a ton of medical bureaucracy and trans wish fulfillment masquerading as fluff.

Jon stood nervously by the TARDIS looking around. They appeared to be on a residential street in a small town. Rows of townhouses lined the street, with flowers planted in front of some. Down the street, Jon could see a group of what appeared to be children from a wide range of species playing a sport that looked not entirely unlike basketball. A person who looked like an old man but with the face of a cat waved from a nearby porch, and the Doctor waved back cheerily as she stepped past Jon into the open air, looking pleased. “Well, here we are.”

“I thought you said we were going to a clinic.”

“We are! Welcome to Yajron 3, best gender clinic in the galaxy.”

“But… this is a street.”

“Patient housing! They’ve got a whole planet to work with. Can’t expect them to cram everyone into those tiny hospital rooms you use, can you? Now where was that welcome centre…”

Jon hurried after her as she took off down the street. “Wait, so it really is a whole planet? Just for the clinic?”

“And its supporting businesses, yes. Manufacturing medical equipment. Food production. Entertainment. That sort of thing.”

“But… how did that possibly happen?”

She shrugged. “How does anything happen? Started with a clinic that had a good reputation. People started coming from far away to use it, so they had to expand the business. And that meant hiring more people who needed somewhere to live close by. Then some of the patients decide they like it better here than their home planets, and next thing you know you got a whole planet full of trans people. Ah. Here we are.”

The Doctor pulled open the door to a large glass building which looked a lot more like what Jon had been picturing when the Doctor had said she was taking him to an intergalactic clinic. Clean white walls. Polished floors. Though it did appear to have rather more toys and climbing structures in the waiting room than he had expected. “Uh, mom? Is this- Is this the children’s unit?”

“One of them, yeah.”

“I’m not a child!”

“You’re 34. By time lord standards, yes you are. Trust me. You’ll get the same level of care, and this will be far easier than convincing the adult clinic to take you.”

Jon opened his mouth to protest, but before he could a short reptilian creature appeared in front of them carrying a brightly coloured file. “Hello and welcome to Yajron 3! My name is Alicreet and my pronouns are they/them. Is this our first time on-planet?”

The Doctor grinned down at them. “Yes! I’m the Doctor, my son Jon. Never been here but heard lots. Big fan of your work!”

“Excellent. Here’s your welcome package and name tags. If you’d just like to sit over there and take a look through them. And if your son would like to play on the jungle gyms or with any of the toys he sees, he’s free to-“

“I can read!” Jon snapped.

Alicreet jumped back in alarm, and the Doctor sent a gentle chastisement mixed with reassurance through the psychic link.

Jon sighed. “Sorry for yelling. It’s been a tough few days.”

Alicreet gave a professional nod. “Of course. You may sit with your parent and read if you choose.” They turned back to the Doctor. “I’ll be just behind the desk if you have any questions. Make sure you read everything thoroughly, sign the consent forms, and then come get me when you’re done.”

The Doctor reached out through the psychic bond to give Jon the mental equivalent of a hug.  _ It’ll be all right Jon. I promise. _

_ They thought I would want to play on the jungle gym. _

_ I know. I’m sorry. I’ll ask them to be less patronizing if you like. _

Jon didn’t say anything, but the Doctor must have sensed his thoughts through the psychic bond because she gave him another mental squeeze as she sat and handed him a name tag stating  **Jon - he/him - sir** .

Jon sat beside her, staring at it. “How do they already have a name tag with my name on it?”

“They don’t. Just looks like they do. The tags are programmed to display the name, pronouns and honorific of whoever is holding them. See?” She took the tag from him, and the words on it shifted to  **The Doctor - she/her - Your Grace** . She handed it back. “Now put it on. Name tags must be worn at all times by planetary law to avoid misgendering.”

He raised an eyebrow as he pinned the tag to his shirt. “Your Grace?”

“Yeah. I was pope for a bit in the sixteenth century. Fun for a while but it got boring. Too many cardinals asking for advice all the time. Quit after a couple weeks. Now. Do you want to fill out the intake form yourself or have me do it?”

He took the form and she nodded, taking a brochure about recovery after medical procedures to read instead.

Jon considered the form in front of him. Most of it seemed pretty self-explanatory. Name. Pronoun. Species. Home planet. Types of procedures requested. He filled it out as best he could and signed the bottom.

_ Done? _

_ Yes. _

_ You’ll be fine, Jon. I’m here for you. _

_ I know. Thanks, mom. _

She stood and offered him her hand. He pulled himself up by it and didn’t let go as they walked together toward the desk. Alicreet took the form and glanced over it before looking up and smiling. “Great! Rejicat will be your specialist today. I’ll take you back to xyr office and we can get the rest of this sorted out.”

Rejicat’s “office” turned out to be more like a park. It was large, open air, and in addition to the desk, chairs and filing cabinets one might expect from an office, also contained several trees as well as yet another jungle gym. Jon sat in a chair near the desk, his back purposely turned to the jungle gym. He felt the Doctor’s amusement at his petulance as she sat down beside him.

Rejicat was larger than Alicreet had been, and covered in irridesscent green feathers. Xe sat opposite them, pulling some papers and a pen out of a drawer. “Right. So do you have your Interstellar Health Insurance card with you?”

“Of course.” She pulled something out of her coat pocket and handed it over.

Jon resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at it.  _ Psychic paper? _

_ Yes. Xe’ll see a totally normal health card. Not to worry. _

_ Are we committing insurance fraud? _

_ No! Well. Maybe. Technically. Yes, definitely. But it’s not my fault! Not like we could exactly pop back to Gallifrey and sort out the adoption papers is it? _

_ Okay point taken. _

Rejicat looked up from the psychic paper. “It says here your Interstellar Health Number is four?”

“I was one of the first to sign up.”

Xe frowned but returned to copying down the information.

_ Four? _

_ Shut up, I panicked. _

Rejicat passed the psychic paper back to the Doctor. “There’s also a few things on your form that weren’t quite clear.”

“On Jon’s form,” she corrected xem. “And you can talk directly to Jon. He understands.”

“The form says he’s a 34-year-old time lord. That’s very young.”

“He’s matured quickly. Chameleon Arch gone wrong.”

“I see. Well then, Jon. Under Requested Procedures you put ‘top surgery, genital reconstruction, and hrt’. Could you explain to me what that means to you?”

“What that means? Oh. Um. You know. Top surgery. Mastectomy. Boob-b-gon.” He laughs nervously.

“The removal of breast tissue.”

“Er, yes.”

“Very well. Would you like to keep your nipples, discard them, or choose new nipples? Perhaps in a bright colour or glow in the dark?”

“G-glow in the dark?”

Xe nodded and made a note on the form.   


“Wait! No! That wasn’t my answer! Regular nipples are fine!”

Rejicat hummed and crossed something out, replacing it with something else. “And HRT? What do you mean by that?”

“Hormone Replacement Therapy? Do- do you not do that here?”

“Oh! No, we can certainly replace your hormones. I apologize, I was not expecting the human term from a time lord. Though I suppose if you had the Chameleon Arch that would make sense. What sort of hormones would you like?”

“Testosterone. Or whatever the time lord equivalent is. To make me a man.”

“Hm. What kind of man?”

“Pardon?”

“Sir, we serve clients from across three galaxies. Hundreds if not thousands of species. Definitions of “man” vary wildly. You’ll have to be a bit more specific.”

“Right. Well. Um. I’m a time lord?”

Xe hummed again. “Perhaps it would be faster for you to tell me what you want the hormones for. Are they purely for internal aesthetic reasons or do they serve a biological purpose?”

The questions were starting to overwhelm him. He reached out to the Doctor through the psychic link and felt a warm wave of love and support flow through from her end.  _ You’re doing fantastic, Jon. Keep going. _

He took a deep breath. “I want my voice to be lower. And to be able to grow a beard again. And…” he searched his memory for the effects the hormones had had on his last body. “Body hair I guess? Not, like, fur, but thicker than this. Muscle mass for sure. Oh! And no periods.” He frowned, turning to the Doctor. “Do time lords even get periods?”

She shook her head. “Not any more. But Jon, if you like, we don’t have to wait for hormones to get all of that. They can do it for you right now. Right away.”

“You mean I could just… have it? No waiting or anything?”

“No waiting or anything. You just have to ask.”

“I…” He turned back to Rejicat, who was watching him expectantly. “Yes. Yes please. All of that.”

Xe gave him a smile. “Good. Would you like the hormone implant too while we’re in there? It would help stabilize your mood and has been known to help mitigate dysphoria as well.”

“Um, yeah, sure. Uh. Can I ask a question?”

“Go ahead.”

“Um, if it’s an implant… does that mean it works automatically? I don’t have to do hormone injections?”

“Correct. We haven’t used the injection model of hormone dispersion in decades. Not nearly as reliable.”

“I… Right. Okay. Good.”

“I noticed you also mentioned genital changes on your form. Would you like some genitals? They don’t come standard for your species, but we do have many models to choose from. Our range of tentacles is particularly popular.”

“T-tentacles?”

“Yes. Various sizes. Fully prehensile and functional as a sex organ.”

He shook his head. “Wait, wait back up. Not standard to my species? Time lords don’t have genitals?”

The Doctor looked embarrassed. “Er, right. Forgot you hadn’t had the proper biology lesson. Er, short answer, no. We reproduce asexually so we don’t really need them.”

Jon took a deep breath. “Okay. So that’s a thing.”

“So no tentacles then?” Rejicat prompted.

“No. No tentacles.” He hesitated. “Do you- Do you have any human genitals? Penises? Can- can I have one of those?”

“Of course! Plenty of children experiment across species lines. There’s no shame in it.”

Jon’s blush deepened. “Er, thanks.”

Rejicat smiled at him. “Right. So if there’s nothing else, you can look over this list of procedures, both of you sign at the bottom, and then we can get started!”

Jon’s head snapped up. “Started? You mean like right away?”

“Well… yes? Would you prefer to wait?”

“Well, no, but- I just thought-”

The Doctor sent a wave of calm reassurance into his mind. “Rejicat, could you give us a moment?”

“Of course.”

She took his hand as xe left the room. “Jon, it’s okay if you’re scared. If you’re not ready, we can leave right now, and come back when you are. Nobody will think you’re weak or not committed to this or anything else.”

He nodded, staring down at the floor.

She stood and opened her arms. “Hey. Come here.”

_ I’m sorry _ , he thought as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Hey. There’s nothing to be sorry about. You’re young. You’ve got so much time to make this choice.”

_ But I’ve made my choice. Years ago. This shouldn’t be a big deal. _ He felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes and willed them to go back in.

She reached up to stroke his hair. “But it is a big deal. Should doesn’t matter when feelings happen.”

He nodded again, pressing closer.

“If you like, we can go back to the TARDIS. You take all the time you need. Years if you want. Then when you’re ready we come back right to this moment and pick up where we left off. Rejicat never even has to know.”

He swallowed hard and let go, taking a step back. “No. No I’m fine. I want this. I’m ready.”

“You’re sure?”

He nodded.

“Okay. Then let’s do this.”


End file.
